1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including a gate structure and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, degradation in performance caused by scaled down has been on the rise, and continuous efforts to prevent deteriorated performance or improve performance have been made.